


Hello

by Celinarose



Series: The Forgotten [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: Two strangers meet in a bar.First in the series.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to "let's see if I can write this odd pairing!"  
> I thought these two will be good together, considering their pasts. Hope out enjoy!

"Miss Hawkins. I regret to inform you that due to Mr Magnussen's unfortunate demise, you will no longer be employed with us." The man in the black suit stares steadily at her, not a hint of emotion on his face.  
Janine suspects Mycroft Holmes is pulling the strings.  
  
Revenge, for what she did to his brother.

* * *

  


Janine Hawkins, former secretary to the most powerful man in Britain, and ex-fiancé to the greatest detective in London, sits in the corner of the bar, wondering how everything could have turned so much in just a week.  
A red haired man approaches the seat next to hers. Companionable silence ensues, as both quietly sip their drinks.  
"Bad day?" She asks, finally.  
  
"Putting it lightly." He replies.  
  
She smiles back.  
  
He holds out a pale hand.  
  
"Percy." He offers.  
  
"Perseus?" She asks.  
  
"Percival." He returns with a resigned nod.  
  
"Janine." She introduces herself.  
  
"Hello, Janine."  
  
"Hello, Percy."


End file.
